Different types of cables and wires enter and exit a junction box; for example, telephone cables, fiber optics and wires or cables for transmission of voice data and facsimile. In a complex telephone network, the number of cables and wires can be numerous and may result in a complex maze of cables and wires intertwined together in the area surrounding a junction box. Some of the cables or wires, such as fiber optics, are generally permanently connected to an end location; whereas, other cables or wires, such as copper telephone wires, require frequent servicing to interconnect or cross-connect, which involves disconnecting and re-connecting the cables or wires. Hence, there is a need for a device that separately retain cables or wires that are permanently connected from those requiring frequent servicing by allocating them to a different area where their identification and handling is simplified. Furthermore, separating these cables and wires into different areas minimizes the confusion, and possible servicing wrong type of cables or wires.
A prior art device provides for the separation of wires by utilizing troughs. The prior art trough has two arms extending from a base, with the tips of each arm almost touching each other, enclosing a space between the arms with a gap between the tips of the arms. The prior art trough is designed for inserting wires through the gap into the space between the arms. The gap is designed to only fit wires through and it provides quick access to the wires. Hence, the prior art trough can secure and retain wires only. For use with a telephone network, the prior art trough is designed to be snap mounted onto the surface of a telephone junction box, adjacent to the exit and entry slots of the junction box, to properly secure and retain wires exiting and entering the junction box.
Although the prior art trough retains wires, it does not provide for the separation and isolation of different types of cables and wires. Both permanently connected wires and those require frequent servicing may become entangled in a prior art trough. When a service technician attempts to trace a wire for servicing, he/she may accidentally pull on the permanently connected wires and damage the wires. This is especially problematic if the wires are fiber optic lines, which are delicate and may crack at the splice or connection point.
Therefore, there is a need for an invention that retains cables, allows quick access to cables or wires requiring frequent servicing and isolates and secures permanently connected cables or wires.